


His sarcastic ways are frustrating (among other things)

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Arousal, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Scott and Isaac make a bet, Star Wars References, except peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had really begun to get on Derek's nerves. The kid just could not take a hint. Wasn't it obvious that Derek did not want him around? You would think that a few shoves and some insults would keep the kid away but no, Stiles kept coming by. Okay, okay, so maybe Derek didn't really mind Stiles coming over so often, which is exactly why Derek is so frustrated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His sarcastic ways are frustrating (among other things )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in parentheses is just a little authors note where I try to be funny even though I am not. I apologize beforehand. Or it'll be like a tidbit of info or something. 
> 
> Oh and I sneakily hint at my ships by the seating/laying arrangements!

Stiles had really begun to get on Derek's nerves. The kid just could not take a hint. Wasn't it obvious that Derek did not want him around? You would think that a few shoves and some insults would keep the kid away but no, Stiles kept coming by. Okay, okay, so maybe Derek didn't really mind Stiles coming over so often, which is exactly why Derek is so frustrated with him.

 

Speak of the devil, Stiles walks in through the door, though he isn't alone. Derek wouldn't admit to himself, but he isn't sure if he'd rather have Stiles come (in that way and the other way) over by himself or with the pack.

Scott, Allison, and the rest of the pack walk through the door behind him. They all settle themselves onto Derek's furniture, except for Stiles who stands awkwardly at the door.

"I see you've fixed the place up Derek," Scott says.

"More like _I_ picked up the place while he just growled at me like the sourwolf he is." Stiles mutters, still standing.

Everyone laughs. "Come on, Derek, this is where we have our pack meetings and you're our Alpha. Shouldn't _you_ be the one to make this place look nice?" Kira whines. There are several murmurs of agreement in response that Derek mentally rolls his eyes at. 

'It would look better if I didn't have teenage werewolves constantly tearing the place apart,' Derek thinks, clenching his fists once before letting them unclench.

"Okay guys, enough talk about Derek's shitty loft. Liam, why don't you put the movie on?" Stiles hastily orders, walking into the kitchen. 

Liam sits up from his spot with Mason on the love seat and puts Star Wars into the DVD player.

Jackson groans as the screen plays, while Stiles laughs at his discomfort. Thanks to Stiles' capability to annoy, most of the pack agreed to let him choose the movie for pack movie nights as long as he agreed to never talk to them about the history of the male circumcision again. (Derek knows this from first hand experience.)

For the past four weeks, the movie has just so happened to be Star Wars. Only because none of the pack members can focus their attention on it for too long. Something always happens to disrupt the movie watching- things such as food fights, tickle fights, and verbal arguments that soon turn into physical fights. 

Derek takes a look around and sees that on the sofa is Erica sitting on Boyd's lap, Isaac sitting sandwiched between them and Scott and Allison. Directly across from the sofa is the love seat Mason and Liam are sharing. In the middle of the two couches and directly in front of where Derek's sitting is Malia and Kira, and Lydia and Jackson. They're all laying down on top of the sheets Derek had set up before they had gotten here.

Everyone is settled in, Derek realizes, except for... Derek turns his head to the kitchen where he sees Stiles pouring Dr. Pepper into red solo cups. He continues watching as Stiles places a Digiorno's pizza into the oven.

Stiles, Derek notices, is wearing a gray hoodie, a white t-shirt, and skinny jeans that hang dangerously low on his hips. Derek is able to see a small expanse of Stiles' milky skin as he reaches into the cupboard for a set of plates. Derek lets his eyes rest on Stiles' midsection, longing for another peek at his stomach. Wait... what?

The man turns back to the movie, though it was Stiles' physique that played in his mind and not Star Wars.  He swivels his head to catch another glimpse but then again looks at the screen.  He repeats his actions for a long while,  having no clue why he was beginning to be so enthralled with the younger man. His actions are non-subtle in the least, much to Derek's chagrin. 

Just as Derek begins to question his temporary loss of sanity. Stiles stops setting out plates and freezes. He slowly turns his head and smirks when he catches Derek in the act of staring.

"See anything you like, Derek?" Stiles teases. Derek freezes for a couple seconds but quickly regains his composure.

"I don't know, the pizza is looking kinda nice right now," Derek says, stoically, as he gets up from his seat to walk into the kitchen. From the corner of his eye he can see Scott and Isaac shaking hands as if making a bet, but decides to think nothing of it.

"Right," Stiles says nonchalant, though Derek can still see a slimmer of a smirk on his lips. His lips... Derek notices are pink and soft, except for where they had chapped.

What the... what?

A part of Derek wanted to continue looking at Stiles' lips (wanted to do more than look actually), but the other part of him told him not to even think about it because Stiles is still underage. Besides, him and Stiles, how would that even work? Most of their conversations consist of sarcasm, snarling, and shoving. With that thought in mind, Derek's eyes flit back up to meet Stiles'.

"So, are you going to help me feed the pups or are we going to continue this awkward staring contest?" Stiles jokingly asks. Derek sighs, and answers by placing a popcorn bag into the microwave, and pressing the popcorn and start buttons.

Derek turns his head just in time to see Stiles bending over to take the pizza out of the oven. Once again, Derek's eyes settle themselves on Stiles' midsection. Luckily, this time Stiles didn't notice... or so he hoped.

Derek helps Stiles cut the pizza but before they can set the pieces onto plates together, the microwave timer rings.

"I got it," Stiles says. He walks to the microwave, pulls out the bag, and walks back. He pours the popcorn into a bowl while Derek sets the slices of pizza onto plates.

"Okay guys, you can pause the movie and come get your food," Stiles yells out to the pack. There's an abundance of whooping (not Katharines) and all teenagers are in the kitchen with grabby hands in three seconds flat.

"Hey, why don't you all get in a line and wait your turn?" Stiles asks exasperatedly, trying to maintain order. Of course, no one listens. Stiles sighs, his mouth slightly pouting and drawing in Derek's attention once again. 

Derek leans in to him, his mouth adjacent to Stiles' ear and whispers,"What did you expect? Most of them are teenage werewolves."

"I expected them to have manners, something you should have taught them, by the way," Stiles whispers back, pointedly.

"I'm not their parent," Derek replies (more like lies) once again into Stiles' ear. Sure, Derek didn't have to get close to Stiles to speak with him, he didn't even want to really. It's more like he _needed_  to.

"You kind of are," Stiles states pointedly.

"Okay, so let's say I am, what would that make you?" Derek asks.

The human turns his head, his nose almost touching Derek's. They're so close,  they're literally breathing the same air. Both hearts beat faster and in sync,  somehow neither one realizes it. 

Stiles' features are calculating as he thinks of something to say. Finally, he settles on, "I don't know." Derek looks into Stiles' eyes and sees uncertainty. He doesn't just see it, he realizes, he smells it. He can practically taste the doubt Stiles is feeling, well it's not just doubt, it's also the usual scent of sweat and anxiety and... What? Is that... it is. Arousal. As soon as Derek catches the scent, he realizes just how close they are to each other and what effect it's having on Stiles. Derek tries to smirk but the sneer turns into a smile.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out together then," Derek says, a light dancing in his eyes. Derek takes a final look into Stiles' eyes before turning away and settling back into the sofa to continue watching Star Wars.


	2. His stoicism is endearing (as well as...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Stiles' pov. 
> 
> By the way, I'm on tumblr as ebonysblues!  
> I would love it if you followed!

Stiles watches as Derek turns away from him. He can't believe what happened just now. That was the first time he and Derek had had an encounter where they weren't at each others throats due to homicidal thoughts. They had a conversation!  An actual one with joking and the sharing of feelings and also, oh yeah,  flirting.  Stiles could hardly contain his excitement, he'd been wanting something like this for a long time.  

Though to be honest, Stiles was worried. Like, really worried. He had no idea what was going to happen with him and Derek. He didn't know if Derek wanted more, or even if he was okay with what they had going on now. His often blank face left many questions and little answers. What he did know was that he wanted more. Stiles wanted more of Derek flirting with him, more of his wistful glances when he thought Stiles wasn't paying attention, and more... just more.

Stiles thought all of this as he followed Derek back into the living room. Stiles turned his head and his attention to the t.v screen, after he had sat down. He immediately knew it was the scene Obi Wan first started teaching Luke the Force.

Stiles tried really hard to focus on the movie... he did. It's just that with Derek sitting right next to him, his thigh adjoining his own, and the man's shoulder meeting his- it was damn near impossible

Thank the heavens it was only ten more minutes before the pack had decided to give up and go home. Normally,  Stiles would have insulted the pack at least five times before letting them leave, but tonight he was so fucking grateful for the pack being so disinterested in A New Hope that he didn't bother to insult.

Stiles got up from his seat and held the door open for everyone as they left. He didn't even tell them to help out with the picking up (not that he wanted them to). He abruptly shut the door, seconds after Malia and Kira had stepped out of it (ouch).

Stiles turns his head to the living room and asks, "So, Derek are you ready to pick this place up?"

"You do know that you don't have to stay after to help me clean, right?" Derek replies. Derek had asked this question in response to Stiles' inquisition almost every pack movie night since the beginning.

To which Stiles replied, "Of course I know Derek, I just wanted more time to annoy you." Derek grimaces at the sight of the cheeky grin on Stiles' face. Stiles laughs cheerfully, in response, knowing his snarky remark had infuriated the man.

Stiles walks over to the sofa and sits next to him. He places a hand on Derek's thigh and says, "Four hands work faster than two Derek, so take all the help you can get." Derek gazes back at him apathetically and removes Stiles' hand from his thigh.

"Alright, but any smart remarks from that _pretty little mouth_ of yours will get you into big trouble. You got it?" Derek counters. He sits up and starts picking up the dirty plates scattered around, missing the blush starting to fill Stiles cheeks.

Stiles had felt the heat gather in his face as soon as he had heard the fall out of Derek's lips. Stiles continued to sit completely dumbfounded (who could blame him?), until he remembered he was supposed to help clean up.

Stiles resolved to help Derek collect the dispersed dishes. Upon gathering them together, Stiles said, "I've got the kitchen, you get the living room." Derek nodded, setting off to clean up his designated section. 

Stiles turned on the warm water, squirted a small amount of Dawn Ultra on the yellow sponge and started to wash the dinner plates.

Doing the 'wax on and wax off' routine, Stiles got through half the plates before needing to add more soap to the sponge. Just after adding more, Stiles catches Derek in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to get a better view of Derek bending over to gather the sheets.

He wonders just how low Derek's jeans would go if he continued to bend over. Thinking about it made Stiles moan quietly and clench his hands, completely forgetting about the bottle of Dawn Ultra still in his hands.

The blue sticky liquid squirted out of its bottle landing absolutely all over Stiles' face and shirt. Stiles squealed a (as hard as it is to admit) rather unmanly sound. _Damn it,_  he thought.

Derek looked up, stood tall and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Um... I'm okay, just... I don't know...I must have... um... not have been, uh, paying attention or something. It happens, you know, with my ADD... and um, other what not," Stiles stammered, quite embarrassingly, trying to convince himself that Derek had not caught on to the fact that Stiles was staring at his ass and that is what had gotten him into this mess. Literally.

"Right," Derek said apathetically, giving no clue as to whether or not he had or hadn't caught on. "I'll go and get you a shirt, I'll be right back."

Stiles groaned and knocked his head against the table a few times, trying to disintegrate the remnants of his embarrassment. He tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie, took it off and hung it over the table, knowing that in less than a minute from now, he would have to get shirtless. In front of Derek Freaking Hale!

Derek walks into the kitchen carrying a black Henley (really Derek, black?). "This should fit you."

"Thanks,  Derek.  I really appreciate it," Stiles replies. He pulls on the bottom of his t-shirt and lifts it up over the top of his head. Pulling it all the way off him, he sets it down on the table next to his hoodie. (He may have been embarrassed but certainly not enough to not want to make Derek annoyed.) He went to grab the Henley from Derek and notices him biting his lip, breathing hard through his nose.

Stiles smirked and bitingly asks, "Having a hard time controlling yourself there, Derek?" With that, Derek forces Stiles' back to the fridge, their bodies undoubtedly adjacent, and replied, "What did I tell you about the smart remarks?"

Still smirking, Stiles retorts, "If I remember correctly, it was that if any more came out of my pretty little mouth, something very, very bad would happen."

Derek glared at Stiles even more than humanly possible (which I guess makes sense because he's a werewolf), causing Stiles' breath to hitch in his throat. "You remembered correctly," were the last words Derek spoke before his lips were on Stiles'.

-

Stiles figured out just how okay he was with Derek flirting with him, with Derek casting lustful glances at him, having Derek be close to him, and even cleaning up after the pups. Stiles knew he was most definitely okay with more. 

 -

Derek came to the conclusion that he did want Stiles to come over (and also just cum) more often than the pack, he wanted to stare at every single inch of Stiles that he could possibly, he wanted to forever continue the witty conversations they share together. Lord, did he want to feed the pups with him (maybe even have some pups of their own). All of these thoughts went through Derek's mind, but the one desire that he focused on was the wish to continue kissing Stiles.

 

xxx

 

And just in case any of you were wondering,  Scott won the bet (Scott bet Derek and Stiles would get their shit together that day whereas Isaac bet that they wouldn't until the next week). Isaac had to give Scott one of his scarves as part of the deal for losing (the kiss he gave Scott was just because).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I hoped you liked it :) Anyways, kudos for Sterek, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so if it's good I would like to hear so. If it isn't, could you please tell me what you didn't like about it.


End file.
